Hold onto hope (if you got it)
by Ariday .C
Summary: Sanemi tiene pesadillas desde que tiene memoria y su mayor miedo es la soledad. Las cosas cambian cuando un nuevo integrante llega a la familia. Alguien por quien había estado esperando mucho tiempo. Porque no importa cuanto tiempo pase, se puede esperar. [Brotherhood]


**Hola, hola! Que tal? :D**  
**Primero que nada, ESTO NO ES INCESTO. Solo para ser claros. **  
**Escribí este fic en momento de angustia por lo que pasó en el manga en los últimos capítulos y pues necesitaba algo de brotherly love en el AU modern. Y al escucha la canción 26 de paramore, nació este fic para aliviar el corazón de esos pensamientos suicidas que Gotouge-sensei nos hace sentir cada semana ;; mi corazon ya no lo soporta. Esto es un poco spoiler del capítulo 179.**  
**Los personajes soy de Koyoharu Gotōge.**  
**El título es una frase de la canción que inspiró este fic, además de algunos versos que aparecen en comillas angulares,también son de la canción 26 de paramore.  
****Sin más que decir espero lo disfruten :D**  
**Nos leemos en un momento.**  
**¡Feliz lectura!**

* * *

**Mantén la esperanza, si la tienes.  
**

* * *

«_La realidad romperá tu corazón_»

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron bruscamente, llegando a su mente en milisegundos memorias presentes de sevicia y pesadumbre.

Pero lo primero que encontró su mirada fue sangre, seguido de un latente dolor en su pecho además de unas ganas incontrolables de llorar.

Una voz enigmática decía palabras inauditas. Palabras que podía sentir demasiado cerca.

_"¿Qué está pasando?"_

Frente a él se encontraban fragmentos, los cuales alguna vez debieron tener forma, dando el sentimiento de que todo a su alrededor se derrumbaba poco a poco, y cada momento, apretando y perforando cada vez más su corazón. Sentía que se rompía algo hermoso.

_"¿Por qué me abandonas?"_

Por más que sus manos querían arreglarlo no lo conseguía, por más que se astillaba y se cortaba cada vez que intentaba acomodarlo en su respectivo lugar, las piezas se volvían a romper y se hacían más pequeñas.

_"¿Por qué me lo quitas?"_

Impotencia, es la única palabra que podía saborear en su boca, amarga y ácida. Jodiendo su paladar por completo. El viento le decía algo pero había un filtro que no dejaba pasar más que ruido blanco.

_"¿Por qué tú?"_

Polvo, sus ojos solo podían ver polvo ser barrido lentamente por el viento, llevándose parte de su alma con él.

Tenía el presentimiento que estar perdiendo más de lo que se aparentaba, pues desde hace un rato no habían dejado de correr lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Las palabras que traspasaban en un susurro eran lentas y rozaban de manera afilada en lo más profundo.

_"No te vayas, no me dejes"._

A pesar del dolor, las palabras que lo atormentan no concordaban con lo que esa bonancible corriente de aire le susurra.

Se aferraba, se asía a ese polvo andante que danza con el viento alejándose cada vez más de sus manos.

_"¿Por qué me agradeces?"_

Su agarre se volvió laxo. Y se fue perdiendo lentamente.

Dejando sus manos vacías sin más que grandes heridas profundas y manchadas en rojo.

_"¡TE LO RUEGO!, ¡POR FAVOR!, ¡POR FAVOR!, ¡POR FAVOR!, ¡POR FAVOR!, ¡POR FAVOR NO TE LO LLEVES!"_

Ah, ahí lo entendió. Esas palabras venían en realidad de su corazón.

Los lamentos, las preguntas, los ruegos, todas esa palabras que hacían eco tan fuerte en su conciencia, eran suyas no del _viento_.

Antes de que el viento lo abandonará, le susurró unas últimas y preciadas palabras.

Pero su corazón no dejaba de gritar del dolor:

_—Gracias..._

* * *

«_Sobrevivir no será la parte más difícil..._»

* * *

Un grito desolador y un latido en la cabeza, son lo que le recibieron además de una habitación en penumbras. Parecía estar dando vueltas antes de que abriera los ojos. Como en un carrusel, pero más rápido.

Se sentó en su cama y rápidamente prendió su lámpara en forma de rana que estaba encima de su mesita de noche. La cabeza de la rana emitió una luz, iluminando un poco la habitación.

La garganta le dolía, sus pequeñas manos viajaron sobre su garganta. Se asustó al sentir que estaba sudando mucho y su pijama se sentía pesada sobre su piel.

Dirigió sus ojos a los espacios oscuros que la lámpara no alcanzaba. Tenía mucho miedo, no quería estar solo en su cuarto.

Sus manos apretaron la colcha que estaba en su regazo, pero no dejaban de temblar. Deseaba pedir ayuda, quería a sus hermanos o a su mamá, para ya no tener tanto miedo. Miedo a los monstruos que lo rodeaban y lo miraban en la oscuridad apenas cerraba los ojos.

—¿A _quién_ se van a llevar?

Dio un saltito en su cama por el susto.

En el marco de la puerta, la cual estaba levemente abierta, se distinguía la silueta de una mujer de pequeña estatura.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con preocupación en su tono. Sin dejar de mirar al pequeño entró en su totalidad al cuarto hasta posicionarse a un lado de la mesita de noche. Al estar cerca de la luz de la lámpara sus facciones fueron más definidas mostrando uno grandes ojos con largas pestañas y una pequeña nariz en una cara redondeada.

—Ah...

Intentó sacar palabras pero no le fue posible. Sentía que se atoraban apenas y lo intentaba.

—L... Lo-lo siento... mami. —Su voz falló y el dolor agudo de su garganta volvió. Su madre preocupada posó su mano cálida en la frente.

—¿Tienes fiebre? —preguntó en un susurro, como si se lo dijera a sí misma—. ¡Dios, estás sudando frío!  
La mujer tomó las pequeñas manos que seguían apretadas en la colcha.

—¡Tus manos están heladas!

—No —se apresuró a responder—, estoy bien mami —bajó el nivel de su voz y evitó la mirada de la mujer.

—Tuviste otra pesadilla, cariño. —Más que una pregunta era una afirmación—. Estoy preocupada, cada vez son más las noches que te encuentro así.

El niño solo bajó su cabeza nervioso, estaba cansado de tener miedo de esos sueños que nunca entendía. Era como si fuera otra persona, más adulta. Una persona muy triste.

Pero lo que más lamentaba era preocupar a su mamá. Solo que al verla a los ojos su miedo más grande llegó, algo que lo atormentaba y no entendía porque.

—Y-yo —tartamudeó— tengo miedo de estar solo.

—Pero yo estoy aquí —dijo la mujer mientras lo rodeaba en un abrazo.

—Lo siento mucho mami, no quiero que te pongas triste por mí.

—Qué dices, eres mi bebé, claro que me preocupo.

El pequeño se sonrojó, frunciendo el ceño. Ya no era un bebé, era un niño grande, además de que era el hombre de la casa. El hermano mayor tenía que proteger a todos... pero en momentos como ese se sentía diminuto.

—Lo siento.

La mujer se relajó y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa al pequeño de cabello blanco.

—Ven —le ordenó. Lo tomó de la mano y lo sacó de la cama—, vamos a la cocina y después vamos a dormir.

El pequeño solo asintió y sujetó la mano de su madre dirigiéndose al pasillo que daba a la cocina.

Después de que su mamá lo obligó a beber un vaso de jugo de melocotón, se dirigieron al cuarto de ella para dormir, esa noche dormirían los tres.

Al estar con su mamá se sintió más seguro en un cuarto oscuro, una paz que lo invadía estando en la mullida cama y el edredón que ella enredó en él de manera protectora (y un poco ajustada), ella le dio un beso en la frente de buenas noches y peinó sus revueltos cabellos.

—Duerme bien, Sanemi.

La pequeña luz que emanaba de la lámpara en la mesita de noche se apagó siendo absorbida la habitación enseguida por la oscuridad. Su madre lo rodeo en brazos y le acarició el cabello de manera lenta como un arrullo.

Si sus hermanos se enteraban se enojarían mucho.

Sanemi se retorció un poco para liberarse del edredón que lo tenía como un capullo y lentamente pasó sus pequeños brazos por la cintura ancha de su mamá. O eso intentó, al final solo dejo sus manos en su abdomen.

Y ahí estaba, era él diciendo:

_"Déjame dormir, hermano"._

—Mami —susurró la diminuta voz entre los tarareos de su madre.

La mujer soltó un murmullo quedamente con cariño, todo en ella irradiaba amor.

—Mi hermano se enojará conmigo.

—Hiroshi y Sumi te aman.

Él negó levemente con la cabeza.

—No ellos.

Sanemi masajeó un poco el estómago de su madre, y le dio a entender a qué se refería.

—No, estoy segura que es todo lo contrario —contestó mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía.

Dejaron el tema y volvieron al silencio nocturno. Hasta que el pequeño volvió a hablar.

—_Él_... está pateando mucho, ¿no?

—Sí —se rio—, él suele hacerlo en las noches. Es muy común. Además si te acercas puedes escucharlo murmurar.

—¿De verdad? —Entusiasmado, Sanemi acercó su oído al vientre hinchado de su madre. Un sonido diminuto y poco después un movimiento a través de la piel de su mamá hicieron que sus ojos brillaran con fervor.

—¡Gua, tienes razón mami, está diciendo algo! —dijo muy emocionado.

Su mamá lo silenció y el solo bajó la cabeza en disculpa.

Se quedó abrazado al vientre de su progenitora mientras ella tarareaba y peinaba sus cabellos albinos, como al principio.

Los suaves movimientos le hacían sentir reconfortado y calientito, además de que ya no tenía miedo. El sueño cada vez estaba más presente en el pequeño y los bostezos se escapaban de sus labios. Pero algo se le vino a su mente, su mente tan curiosa y no pudo evitar preguntar entre sueños.

—Mamá.

Ella hizo un sonido en respuesta que le indicaba que seguía despierta. Y el pequeño continuó.

—¿Qué es lo que está diciendo?

Ella detuvo sus caricias y dirigió su mano a la mejilla regordeta pellizcándola levemente, el niño apartó la mano y se frotó en el pellizco. Ella solo se rio tranquila.

Después de que se le pasara el ardor en su mejilla se acomodó de nuevo y el sueño volvió a él mucho más fuerte que antes, sus ojos ya no querían abrirse y estaba empezando a dejar de escuchar nada.

—Él dice...

No lo entendió, estaba medio dormido así que decidió que mejor le preguntaba mañana en la mañana. Antes de caer dormido solo pudo pensar en un nombre que se le escapó en un suspiro.

—Buenas noches... Genya.

* * *

Habían pasado unos días desde que volvió a dormir en su cuarto. Al día siguiente como era de esperar sus hermanos menores se dieron cuenta y se enojaron porque ellos no fueron invitados a la "_pijamada"_ en el cuarto de mamá. Después de eso sus hermanos también se quedaron con mamá y al final Sanemi prefirió regresar a su cuarto.

Las pesadillas ya no eran tan frecuentes.

Sanemi se arrastró entre las hortensias del jardín. Había estaba siguiendo el rastro al escarabajo más grande que había visto nunca y realmente lo quería atrapar, pero llevaba horas revisando el jardín de sus abuelos y ya no se veía por ningún lado. Tal vez se le había escapado, y no sería extraño ya que sus hermanos pequeños estaban haciendo un escándalo mientras jugaban a las traes.

Era una lástima que no pudo atrapar el escarabajo, hubiese sido un buen regalo.

Dirigió su mirada por décima vez al pasillo trasero de la casa, su mamá había ido al hospital ya que ese día al fin conocería a su nuevo hermano. Tenía demasiada curiosidad por saber cómo sería. Sus padres ya le habían dicho que tendría un hermano, realmente quería saber si sería tan pequeño como cuando nacieron Sumi y Hiroshi.

_¿Cuánto más tenía que esperar?_

La voz de su padre llamándolos se escuchó en el pasillo al jardín. Sus hermanos salieron corriendo hacia él.

Tal vez ya no tenía que esperar mucho.

* * *

—Sanemi, ¿quieres conocer a tu nuevo hermanito?

La voz de su madre lo trajo a la realidad. El pequeño tragó saliva. Mientras sus otros dos hermanos habían corrido con su mamá él no sea había despegado de la pared más alejada a su progenitora. Él tenía muchos nervios y no dejaba de apretar su playera verde de las costuras.

Su padre le tomó de hombro y lo acercó hasta estar frente al futón donde estaba su madre. En sus brazos había un bulto envuelto en mantas suaves de color azul.

El niño de cabello blanco y se arrodilló a un lado de su progenitora. Pero aún así no podía ver bien el bulto, solo alcanzó a ver unas diminutas manos.

Con cuidado la mujer posicionó el bulto de sábanas en un pequeño futón que estaba frente a Sanemi y a un lado de ella.

Y ahí estaba, pequeño y regordete. En su cabeza había pequeños cabellos negros y rebeldes, sus cachetes eran muy redondos y gordinflones, además de que sus manos eran diminutas y sus dedos estaban fuertemente enroscados.

Sanemi estaba maravillado y se acercó un poco más.

Con sumo cuidado picoteó con sus dedos las manitas del bebé y algo realmente increíble pasó. El bebé le sujetó los dos dedos, enroscando sus tan pequeñas y suaves manitas con mucho anhelo. Como pidiendo algo incondicional con ese gesto.

—Oh, parece que ya se despertó —dijo su mamá alegre. Todavía seguía absorto por su nuevo hermano. La presentación había sido diferente que con sus otros dos hermanos.

—Mira, Genya: él es tu hermano, Sanemi. ¿Recuerdas? —decía alegre al bebé regordete mientras rozaba su mejilla con su pulgar—. Es tu hermano. Al que llamabas en mi panza siempre diciendo "_Nemi, Nemi"._

Sanemi dejó de respirar después de lo que dijo su madre. Había algo extraño con eso pero no sabía qué era. Poco a poco el agarre de los pequeños dedos fue desapareciendo. Decidió no tomarle mucha importancia a lo que sintió. Tal vez solo eran nervios y emoción mezclada, o no podía esperar para compartir _ohagis_ con sus hermanos más tarde.

—¡Ay mira! Le agradas mucho, Sanemi. Hola Genya, hola, él es tu hermano Nemi. Te cuidará mucho a partir de ahora.

Sanemi vio al pequeño bebé agitó levemente sus pequeñas piernas y brazos. Él solo sonrió mientras lo veía acomodarse para volver a dormir su siesta tranquilamente.

—Bienvenido al mundo... Genya.

* * *

«... _es mantener todas tus esperanzas vivas... _»

* * *

Sanemi se acostó en su cama, completamente agotado. Había ayudado a su madre a arrullar a los más pequeños, pero casi había parecido imposible hasta que se cansaron de correr de un lado a otro en la habitación.

Apagó las luces y se arropó con sus cobijas. Afuera estaba helando.

Cuando cerró sus ojos para prepararse a dormir un leve sonido fuera de su habitación lo alertó, esperó un rato atento a cualquier ruido pero parecía que solo había sido su imaginación. Cuando cerró sus ojos por segunda vez un tenue golpe en su puerta fue lo que lo hizo sentarse en su cama.

—¿Qué pasa? —Sanemi preguntó de forma firme y fuerte.

De manera débil la puerta se abrió soltando un rechinido de las bisagras. Asomando la cara por la puerta un cuerpo pequeño con peinado alborotado solo en medio de la cabeza y el resto rapado fue el responsable de invadir su cuarto.

—¿Ocurre algo, Genya? —preguntó suave mientras ponía los pies en el piso, pero seguía sentado en el colchón de la cama.

El pequeño solo arrugó sus diminutas cejas y apretaba sus manitas en el dobladillo de su camisa morada, jalándola y jugando con ella con nervios.

El de cabello blanco esperó alguna respuesta o reacción de su hermano pequeño pero después de minutos no hubo ninguna. Al final se rindió y solo se acomodó a un lado de la cama para hacer espacio al otro en su colchón.

—Aquí —ordenó mientras levantaba las sábanas dando una señal al niño. Genya entendió y deprisa se acomodó en la cama con su hermano mayor, Sanemi solo los arropó a ambos—. Duerme —fue lo único que dijo antes de girar a la pared dándole la espalda al más pequeño.

Era ya un hábito, Genya en repetidas noches invadía su cuarto y sin decir palabra alguna "pedía" dormir con su querido hermano mayor. Sanemi lo conocía bien, pues era algo que él también había vivido y no necesitaba preguntar porque sabía que su hermanito había tenido una pesadilla, y él conocía eso. Sin importar la interrogación que le hiciera no iba a recibir respuesta, ya que ni él podía recordar las pesadillas que había tenido, lo único que quedaban eran las sensaciones, y con eso ya era aterrador.

—Hermano... —susurró una voz temblorosa. Quedaron unos minutos en silencio sin ninguna señal, así que tomó una bocanada de aire para intentarlo una vez más, pero fue interrumpido.

—Deberías dormir —gruñó mientras se giraba haciendo mover levemente el colchón—. Mañana debemos despertar muy temprano para ayudar a mamá.

—L-lo sé... solo —intentó responder pero se pausó. Dirigió su mirada a la de su hermano mayor y continuó— tengo miedo.

El mayor lo observó por un largo momento entre la oscuridad de la habitación, mientras el pelinegro había evitado la mirada una vez más.

Poco después se escuchó un quejido en el cuarto, seguido de una risa.

Sanemi había jalado levemente la oreja de su hermanito y Genya en respuesta había soltado un lloriqueo por el maltrato, él iba a quejarse pero se detuvo cuando escuchó la risa de su hermano mayor. El pelinegro abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y poco después también se rio junto a su hermano.

Sanemi puso sus manos en la cabeza de Genya y despeinó con suavidad sus cabellos negros, que ya de por sí eran rebeldes.

—No tienes que preocuparte por nada, soy tu hermano mayor y no permitiré que nada te pase a ti ni a nadie de nuestra familia, ¿entiendes?

El más pequeño solo movió la cabeza en afirmación.

—Oye, ¿qué te parece si mañana después de ayudar a mamá vamos a cazar escarabajos? Quizá esta vez tengamos suerte y encontremos uno verde.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó emocionado. Sanemi afirmó mientras le acariciaba la cabeza una vez más.

Volvieron a acomodarse para dormir, esta vez uno frente al otro mientras hablaban de lo que harían el día siguiente y las prácticas de fútbol. En poco tiempo Sanemi pudo sentir la respiración lenta de Genya que indicaba que ya se había quedado dormido.

Lentamente levantó su mano y la dirigió a la mejilla de su hermanito rozándola levemente con el pulgar. Ante la oscuridad que los rodeaba, soltó en un murmullo:

—Yo siempre te protegeré, Genya.

* * *

Parecía un funeral.

Los más pequeños están llorando en el regazo de mamá, Sumi y Hiroshi lloraron en sus cuartos para que no los viera nadie.

Genya en cambio seguía reprimiendo las lágrimas pero no dejaba de soltar hipidos y temblar levemente.  
Sanemi lo veía a espaldas, frente a lo que podría ser una tumba improvisada en el jardín trasero.  
La pérdida siempre sería dolorosa. Él también lo sentía, quería llorar pero era el mayor y tenía que ser fuerte por todos sus hermanos.

Sintió que algo rozaba sus piernas y al inclinarse vio a Aya frotándose en él. Parecía que lo quería consolar, cuando en realidad debía ser al revés.  
Se puso en cuclillas para acariciar el pelaje de su mascota, Aya era una perra muy leal y cariñosa, todos en la familia la amaban mucho. Hace unas semanas había tenido cuatro cachorros y todos estaban fascinados. Pero por desgracia dos no pudieron sobrevivir.

Sí era un funeral.

—Nemi.

Sanemi levantó la mirada hacia Genya, quien seguía viendo el lugar donde estaban enterrados los cachorros. Esperó a que el otro continuará sin dejar de mimar a Aya.

—¿Qué pasa... cuando alguien muere?

Sanemi se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero rápidamente contestó.

—Van al cielo por supuesto, si se portan bien. —Se detuvo un momento a meditar y luego continuó—. Y después vuelven a renacer en otra vida.

—Pero cuando mueren, ¿no volverán a ver a las personas que amaron en vida?

—Los verán, porque ellos los esperan. Todos esperan para volver a vivir juntos y ser felices.

—Si nos llegamos a separar... ¿tú me esperarías?

—¿Pero qué dices? ¡No digas esas cosas!

Genya se giró y Sanemi vio caer lágrimas de los ojos. Eso lo dejó mudo un largo rato que no supo medir.

—Por supuesto. No importa cuánto tiempo.

Se levantó y acercó a Genya, atrayéndolo en un fuerte abrazo.

Genya a pesar de la altura que tenía (la cual en unos años rebasaría la suya) seguía siendo su hermano menor, uno de los más chicos.

Eran unos niños, Sanemi lo sabía. Pero había cosas que no tenían una explicación, como el sentimiento de tener conocimiento y experiencia que ellos no debían conocer.

Era algo que ellos dos vivían y siempre sería así.

—Nemi.

El otro le frotó la espalda en un ademán de que continuara hablando.

—Espero que podamos volver a ser hermanos en la otra vida.

—Siempre seremos hermanos, Genya.

* * *

«... _mientras todo lo que queda de ti ha muerto_ »_.  
_

* * *

Seguía sentado en el banquillo de la cocina sin decir ninguna palabra.

Sanemi le había dado algo frío para los moretones. Ya había limpiado las heridas y ninguna era grave, pero el moretón de la barbilla y el que estaba alado de su ojo izquierdo pondría a sus padres en alerta.

—Toma —ordenó mientras le ponía sobre la mesa de la cocina unas tabletas y un vaso de agua. Genya se quedó observando a su hermano sin entender, por lo que Sanemi agregó —. Son para el dolor.

El menor de los hermanos solo asintió con la cabeza mientras murmuraba un "Gracias", sin levantar la mirada.

Guardó el botiquín que había utilizado en uno de los cajones de la cocineta. Después solo se recargó mientras veía a su hermano ponerse una bolsa de congelados en su barbilla. En silencio se cruzó de brazos y escudriño a su hermano menor.

Genya se empezó a poner nervioso, podría haber estado tranquilo cuando lo reprendió su maestro, cuando llamaron a su hermano y le contaron lo que hizo, durante todo el camino a casa que no dijo ni una palabra y evitó la mirada de su hermano. Pero la intensa mirada de su hermano mayor era abrumadora, más ahora que estaban solos y no había escondite para evitar el tema.

—¿Dirías algo o esperarás hasta que nuestros padres lleguen?

Genya tragó con dificultad, si su padre se enteraba de que se había metido en una pelea no sería agradable y tampoco quería preocupar a su mamá. Había sido una tontería, era consciente de eso, pero mientras apretaba sus puños sentía alivio de haberles dado su merecido a esos idiotas.

—Yo... no me arrepiento de lo que hice. Y aceptaré mi castigo por lo que hice.

Sanemi lo observó apretar los nudillos en su regazo y arrugar las cejas. Esos gestos lo hicieron sonreír, no podía ser duro con su hermano por meterse en una pelea, el mismo en sus años de escuela se había metido en muchas, así que no era quién para decir algo, al contrario, se sentía feliz de que había ganado su primer pelea.

Lo que le daba curiosidad era la razón por la que su hermanito le había sacado la mierda a unos idiotas.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó mientras Genya dirigía la bolsa congelada cerca de su ojo.

Genya se quejó por la molestia del frío en la piel maltratada y parecía no querer responder. Sanemi estaba a punto de repetir la pregunta pero el otro decidió hablar.

—No me arrepiento de lo que hice. Ellos se lo merecían.

—Si ya dijiste eso, pero yo quiero saber el motivo.

—Tú dijiste que teníamos que proteger a nuestra familia.

Sanemi se retiró de donde estaba recargado.

—Ellos dijeron cosas horribles sobre nuestra familia y principalmente sobre mí. Al principio no les hice caso... pero al final no pude soportarlo más.

—¿Dijeron cosas malas de ti?

Genya negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

—No me importa que hablen de mí, pero hablaron de nuestra familia y de ti muchas mierdas.

—¡Ey! Ese lenguaje

—Lo siento... hermano.

—Bueno todo eso ya no importa... solo son estupideces. No importa lo que esos idiotas digan.

Sanemi se acercó y posó su mano en los cabellos negros.

—Pueden decir lo que quieran pero igual, me alegro que les dieras su merecido a esos idiotas. Solo, no nos hagas preocupar. No hagas que se repita, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien, pero — intentó confutar, pero se detuvo.

—¿Qué es lo que ibas a decir?

Genya vio a su hermano y decidió continuar.

—Pero no puedo aceptar que hablan mal de ti. Que digan que eres un delincuente aterrador o un monstruo.

—Solo me importa lo que mis hermanos piensan, lo que la gente que amo piensa.

—No es justo que piensen eso de ti.

—Bueno, me dicen seguido que mi actitud es salvaje y agresiva.

Sanemi se rio de sus propias palabras, pero Genya seguía serio.

—Nadie debería pensar eso —dijo con voz firme Genya.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque... mi Nemi, _es la persona más amable de este mundo_.

Sanemi dejó caer su mano a su costado, esas palabras habían perforado en lo más profundo de su pecho. Como si ya las hubiese escuchado o necesitara hacerlo. Era algo que no podía describir.

_"... gracias Nemi"._

¿Qué era eso?

—Hermano, ¡hermano! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo?

—¿Que? No, no me pasa nada.

Debía tranquilizarse. Parecía que había dejado de respirar más de un minuto.

Genya tenía reflejado en sus ojos preocupación.

—Pero hermano, ¿por qué estás llorando?

¿Llorando? ¿_Él_?

Sanemi levantó sus manos esta tocar sus mejillas y se sorprendió de encontrar líquido en ellas. No sabía porque pero no podía dejar de llorar.

—¿Hermano? —Genya estaba preocupado, era muy raro ver a su querido hermano llorar y eso nunca le había gustado. Prefería verlo sonreír, él amaba su sonrisa—. No llores... yo prometo no volver a hacerlo... yo.

Genya no terminó, Sanemi lo rodeo en brazos apretándolo contra él, como si de un momento a otro fuera a _desaparecer_.

A Genya se le fueron las palabras quedando completamente inmóvil. No sabía qué hacer.

—Te quiero —dijo Sanemi, su barbilla estaba recargada en la coronilla de Genya —, te quiero mucho y estoy feliz, muy feliz de que seas mi hermano. Estoy feliz de tenerlos conmigo _de nuevo_.

Genya no sabía qué hacer o decir. ¿Qué era esto? ¿A qué se refería con "de nuevo"? Quizá había escuchado mal

¿Su hermano tenía fiebre? No lo creía, Sanemi parecía estar perfectamente bien todo el tiempo.

¿Era por algo que había dicho?

En realidad ya no importaba, al despejar su sorpresa, se sintió muy feliz de escuchar esas palabras, las necesitaba, una parte de él parecía que anhelaba escuchar eso. No entendía porque, él ya sabía que su hermano lo quería, él también lo hacía, a toda su familia la amaba mucho. Pero igual se sintió _reconfortado_.

Al final Genya también empezó a llorar y de inmediato correspondió el abrazo, apretando con todas fuerzas.

—Sí —sollozó—. Yo también soy muy feliz... de volver a ser tú hermano.

* * *

_«Así que deja romper tu corazón».  
_

.

.

**Espero que les haya gustado o se sientan más aliviadas esas almas en pena, yo lo necesitaba mucho ;w; .**  
**No duden en dejarme su opinión, la esperare con muchas ansias.**  
**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
